wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile
Crocodile was a burly, brown, female MudWing and former member of the Talons of Peace. She had huge, brown wings and a horrible scar that pulled her lower lip into a strange position and made her always look like she was grimacing. . She was killed by Glory, who had spat RainWing venom into Crocodile's eyes so they could escape the Summer Palace during the attack by the SkyWings and MudWings in the The Lost Heir. Webs trusted her because she saved his life once, but she betrayed him and the Talons of Peace by spying on them for Burn's army. She appeared to be a slightly self centered dragon, as she proclaimed that she was going to "so get a promotion" at the expense of the dragonets and Webs' well being. She is most likely a bigwings, considering her physical description. History ''The Lost Heir Crocodile was one of the members of the newest Talons of Peace who confronted Webs about the missing dragonets. She saved him from being mauled by Cirrus, in the prologue in the book, as well as more Talons Of Peace members to gain his trust. Once Webs is saved, Crocodile suggests for him to go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, where she says it might be the only way for him to be safe. She later appeared at Queen Coral's prison, where it was revealed that she was really a Talons of Peace infiltrator and an ally of Burn's army, by leading the SkyWings and MudWings to the Summer Palace of the Sea. Crocodile knew where to go because she secretly followed Webs back to the mysterious Summer Palace. Before she could do anything, however, Glory spat venom into her eyes she presumably died, but her body is never found so her death is unconfirmed. Crocodile's army of SkyWings and MudWings destroyed the Summer Palace, though a new above water palace was being built at the end of Darkness of Dragons and Queen Coral does not have plans to hide it like the Summer Palace. [[The Hidden Kingdom|''The Hidden Kingdom]] When Glory goes goes to the RainWing healing hut to tell Sunny and Starflight that she challenged Magnificent for the throne of the RainWings, Sunny tells her that Webs is talking in his sleep and saying that it was his fault the summer palace was destroyed. Glory thinks of Croccodile, the MudWing who followed Webs to the Summer Palace, and who she used her venom on. ''The Dark Secret It is revealed that if venom hits the eyes it will kill the victim extremely quickly, providing further evidence that Crocodile is dead. Webs said that he didn't want to go back to the Talons because he was suspicious of the other Talons being infiltrators, but it is very likely that he was just saying this so he wouldn't have to admit to the Dragonets of Destiny that the Talons had turned against him due to his failure to keep them hidden. It is also likely that he was worried about the quintet and intended to keep them safe due to his earlier mistakes. Quotes ''"I've knocked them out. They didn't see that coming. Ha!" "Why not take the chance, if it means you can go home again?" "Poor Webs. So wrong in so many ways." "Who knew that infiltrating the Talons of Peace would be so useful?" "I'm so getting a promotion." ''Trivia'' *A crocodile is a type of reptile that lives mostly in swamps. It is charecterized by having a long snout. *She is the second dragon to die by Glory's venom, the first being Fjord in The Dragonet Prophecy. *Crocodile is the second known MudWing to join the Talons of Peace besides Asha. However, since Crocodille was a spy, this makes Asha the only true known MudWing in the Talons of Peace, through and through. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CrocodileTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.23.58 PM.png|By Queen Clam Crocodile.png|By Ripnami1030 Crocodilemud.jpg|By Forsaken Feather Crying Crocodile.jpeg|By Queen Clam Crocodile Dying.jpg|By XUbiquitousx 1445027395548-601680985.jpg|By HuskyTheIcewing 1455061623958-1650526405.jpg|By Snowflake Crocodile is Best MudWing.png|By Pearlfish The SeaWing IMG 20160810 1553335 rewind.jpg|By Wisteria MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Saltwater-Crocodile.jpg|A real crocodile Mudwing.png|Fam tree! 6426.png|Crocodile by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Crocodile-711240764 CrocodileBYQUEENCLAM.png|Crocodile by QueenClam References de:Crocodile fr:Crocodile ru:Каймана Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:LH Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned in DS